


Bad life choices.

by Metar



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metar/pseuds/Metar
Summary: A short horror story about the dangers of chemical poisoning.





	Bad life choices.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furry-scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=furry-scientist).



Woop, my first writing.

Although I do have some experience in writing histories, I never did it for such a broad audience, so this is more of a one shot without any fandom or character in mind.

* * *

**Cyanide**

 

 ''Hello.''

''How are you?''

''I'm fine, but I guess we both know why I am here.''

''I see, you have rather peculiar.. views on this accident.''

''I know I know, I am not here to incriminate you, I just want to know what happened.''

''You aren't making this easy, just spout it out.''

 

 

 

Ah, it was such a nice time being there, but sadly I had more important matters to attend.

I think you are bored too, aren't you? Filled to the brim with curiosity, what are they talking about?

Guess that I'll leave ya hanging..

..

..

Gotcha! Well, see ya kid. Enjoy the tale of this greedy man who fell to, uhm, an unfortunate series of events.

* * *

 

 

''Ethan!'' Called the white haired man, his wrinkled face making a new, undiscovered fold between it's skin every time he talked.

A young person turned to the rather loud shouting, his smile practically drawing when he discovered the origin of the sound.

''Yes doctor?'' He eagerly asked, awaiting the next task his would-be boss would direct him to do, as the day was becoming slower the longer he went with nothing to do.

The old man took some seconds to catch his voice, before speaking up. ''I-I need ya to do the chems mixing back there, 'm afraid that I spilled some on my hand, it's burning like hell..'' He said, as he continued to speedily pace towards the bathroom, with his right arm horizontally alligned to avoid any of the chemicals, or his own skin, to fall on the floor.

 

The 'lab' wasn't actually a real scientist's lab, but a basement where enough components and tools to make chemicals that are stupidly priced in the farming market for them, and they were also really easy to make, but hard to control any kind of reactions since 75% of the chemical process involved some kind of bursting from the mixing and droplets falling. Ethan walked downstairs to be met with the four odor of sulfuric acid drenching the room.

Ethan went for the security closet, which was lacking if you didn't suppouse by now, having only a mouth mask and a simple cloth chestpiece to protect clothing from dangerous acids, and a single showerhead nearby. He put on some latex gloves and started the process.

Now, Industrial Organic Chemistry is actually rather hard, and this basement had the bare minimun to ensure that from every few tries atleast half of them gave the product, but it easily saved the small business 'bout $1500 per month on industrial grade farming chemicals. It was certainly a godsend to their wages but a constant praying fest to the one making the product.

It all started by pouring _~~Illegible chemical gibberish~~_ into _~~More of that gibberish.~~_ ~~~~Repeat that for a while until you get a black, gooey substance that will either corrode everything it touches very slowly or actually just behave like a non newtonian fluid, and work as an excellent fertilizer AND pesticide all in one black chemical.

 

For the rest of that evening Ethan spent him time getting incontable burns in his face, arms and body due to the splashing and insecure conditions, which were extremely deplorable compared to an actual chemical lab but a slight upgrade next to a methhead lab.

During the night, where the sun fall under the horizon, knowing what kind of activities and vile acts of human malice prolific during his absence, Ethan was finishing up on the lab. Almost the whole of his right forearm was covered by poorly bandaged burn wounds and he 'proudly' looked at the twenty kilograms of the stuff he collected from the whole day, enough to spread over a few fields for three days.

 

Suddendly, he heard a shot, followed by another shot, and sirens in the distance. In a few minutes, the old man stormed downstairs, his face the physical manifestation of panic as he expressed. ''HIDE THAT SHIT BOY! THE DARNED FEDS WANT TO STORM THIS PLACE UP!'' He screamed as shots keep coming from upstairs, uncaringly throwing the small bags of the product inside a big furnace that kept the house fed with electricity, light and heat. When it burned, it created a smell so hostile you could feel your nostril hairs get charred at every inhalation of the engulfed chemical.

He followed the man's actions and started throwing the packs into the furnace, including the bag holding them. They closed the furnace and opened the shower faucet, drenching themselves and their clothes with that inpure liquid, brown as earth and salty as the sea. They looked at eachother as the door was kicked down, and awaited for them to come down as the shouting intensified upstairs.

 

While waiting, Ethan thought he might look one last time at the place he spent his last few months in, the place that got him out of debt and poverty, after so much hard work and no reward, they got him a job. But... what's that? A weird little bag with a black gooey substance inside... ''OH SHIT!'' He loudly said, but not shouting, as he remembered that was the last bag he was filling up before the boss came downstairs.

He grabbed the bag, and contemplated it open, if he was caught with it, all his studies, hard work, relationships, and family would fall appart completely. They couldn't burn it, since once that furnace closed if you opened it you got a face full of explosive flames and 200 degree's hot air. And hiding it would be futile as those agents would swipe the house cleaner than before it was even constructed due to the smell coming outside the furnace.

 

He gulped, swallowing salive, and pushed the semiliquid into his mouth from the bag. The boss saw this, and stood a few seconds silent, processing why would he do such a stupid thing before realizing the conditions that led  to this. His eyes kept strangely open for his age as he faced the door once again, waiting for the agents.

 

* * *

 

 

''So, why are you in here?'' Said the inmate.

Ethan sat in the bench, face pale and without responding. The inmate seemed to become confused by this, normally sex offenders and pedophiles know what happens to them on jail, so they are the most quiet of them all. But he didn't seem like one, most of them are either very old men or very young men, but he couldn't be sure.

''Right then..'' He voided his look away from the man clenching him arms into his lower torso, looking intensely at the floor.

Out of the sudden, they both started hearing burbling sounds seemingly coming from the insides of the new dude that was inside the holding cell, since this was the sheriff's department. The four men there looked at him as he emmited noices not only from his stomach and intestines but also from his mouth, as he moaned in pain, his neck turning slightly blue.

''Shit, you alright?'' Said one of them, funnily enough, he was convicted to a major crime, but seemed the most caring of them all. Ethan retrieved his feet from the ground, subsequently his body hitting said cement floor. He retrieved his limbs to a fetal position as he kept being noisy to the other inmates.

 

Ethan puked, but he didn't just puke vomit, he puked mostly blood on that, and specs of black contaminating the bloody cocktail that was spreading next to Ethan's mouth.

Sadly, as the bloodied vomit made it's way from what used to be his stomach to his mouth, most of the chemical it was transporting sticked to the esopaghus and pharynx of Ethan, making the soft tissues riddled with capillaries degradate into the goo, and spreading more blood.

 

For the next minute was spent on two of the inmates trying to help Ethan, one just looking at them scared, and one of them not caring at all. Ethan kept puking just blood and small blobs of the goo, infecting his airways and throath the more he puked.

 

While the guards ignored the gibberish and shouting back there, part because they didn't care enough to harm themselves for something that was probably a brawl over who had the _biggust dickus_ , and because they were corrupt fucks, the inmates noticed that a weird black spot was forming in his uniform where his belly should be. The inmate that was watching from the distance slowly approached, and lifted his shirt while the others didn't watch ~~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~. What he found was an amalgamate of dead skin, live skin, blood clots, that damned black goo, and if he really squinched his eyes he could make out what seemed like ruined organs, corroded and spilling their goods all over the now empty space that was his belly. ~~~~

 

With the very scarce medical knowledge, that was a big open wound! so he did what most logical persons would do and made pression on the wound to keep the things in and not out. Even more lame news, this goo corroded the water and other liquids of the blood, making some of it retract to a gaseous form.

When the inmate pressed on his belly, because he was too much of an actual pussy to touch the 30 cm wound in his belly button, he liberated the gas in a rather explosive decompression.

..

..

The guards came after incesant screaming, and found two inmates shouting to eachother while holding a man, who had most of the skin on his lips and cheeks off from him, had blood still gurgling from his mouth, the floor covered in blood and puke. Said man with a now VERY open gaping into his belly, with a few intestinal cords outside of it, a big pool of a black substance mixing with blood next to said gap.

And a man screaming bloody murder as his face literally melted from the same black substance next to the organs.

* * *

dun dundunnnn, that was the fate of ethan the fuckface who was too much of a lazy fuck to study something more than a major in chemistry, drop out of cooleg and cry when ge got his food stamp because he cant find job also dissapointed asian parents or something drove him to work at that plce.

 

hope you enjoyed.

 


End file.
